finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Angler Whelk
The Angler Whelk, also known as the Presenter, is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. Stats | 2 bestiary = 315 | 2 prev = | 2 next = Dullahan (Final Fantasy VI) | 1 ios prev = Humbaba (Final Fantasy VI) | 1 ios boss = 057 | 1 ios next = | 2 ios prev = | 2 ios boss = 058 | 2 ios next = Dullahan (Final Fantasy VI) | sec 1 = Head | sec 2 = Shell | 1 snes location = Darryl's Tomb (Monster-in-a-box) | 1 gba location = Darill's Tomb (Monster-in-a-box) | 1 level = 31 | 1 hp = 9845 | 1 mp = 1600 | 1 speed = 35 | 1 attack = 75 | 1 defense = 80 | 1 magic = 7 | 1 magic defense = 150 | 1 hit rate = 100 | 1 evasion = 0 | 1 magic evasion = 0 | 1 exp = 0 | 1 gil = 1,000 | 1 morph miss rate = 100% | 1 snes drop 1 = Dragon Claw | 1 snes drop 2 = Dragon Claw | 1 morph id = 0 | 1 snes special attack = PetriBlast (Inflicts Petrify) | 1 snes sketch = Battle, PetriBlast | 1 snes control = Battle, PetriBlast | 1 fire = Weak | 1 poison = Immune | 1 ice = Absorb | 1 lightning = Absorb | 1 water = Absorb | 1 gba drop 1 = Dragon Claws | 1 gba drop 2 = Dragon Claws | 1 gba special attack = Petriblast (Inflicts Petrify) | 1 gba sketch = Attack, Petriblast | 1 gba control = Attack, Petriblast | 1 zombie = Immune | 1 poison = Immune | 1 magitek = Immune | 1 invisible = Immune | 1 imp = Immune | 1 critical = Immune | 1 image status = Immune | 1 silence = Immune | 1 berserk = Immune | 1 confuse = Immune | 1 sap = Immune | 1 meteor strike = Immune | 1 control status = Immune | 1 no physical harm = true | 1 info = No name. | 2 snes location = Darryl's Tomb (Monster-in-a-box) | 2 gba location = Darill's Tomb (Monster-in-a-box) | 2 level = 19 | 2 hp = 9230 | 2 mp = 1600 | 2 speed = 30 | 2 attack = 53 | 2 defense = 160 | 2 magic = 10 | 2 magic defense = 195 | 2 hit rate = 100 | 2 evasion = 0 | 2 magic evasion = 0 | 2 exp = 0 | 2 gil = 1,000 | 2 morph miss rate = 100% | 2 snes drop 1 = Dragon Claw | 2 snes drop 2 = Dragon Claw | 2 morph id = 0 | 2 snes special attack = Hit (Level 1 = Attack x 1.5) | 2 snes sketch = Battle, Hit | 2 snes control = Battle, Hit | 2 fire = Weak | 2 ice = Absorb | 2 lightning = Absorb | 2 water = Absorb | 2 gba drop 1 = Dragon Claws | 2 gba drop 2 = Dragon Claws | 2 gba special attack = Hit (Level 1 = Attack x 1.5) | 2 gba sketch = Attack, Hit | 2 gba control = Attack, Hit | 2 mp kill = true | 2 control status = Immune | 2 hard escape = true | 1 snes other abilities = Mega Volt, El Nino | 2 snes other abilities = Magnitude8, Mega Volt, Giga Volt, Blow Fish | 1 gba other abilities = Megavolt, El Niño | 2 gba other abilities = Magnitude 8, Megavolt, Gigavolt, 1000 Needles | 2 zombie = Immune | 2 poison status = Immune | 2 magitek = Immune | 2 imp = Immune | 2 critical = Immune | 2 image status = Immune | 2 silence = Immune | 2 berserk = Immune | 2 confuse = Immune | 2 sap = Immune | 2 sleep = Immune | 2 slow = Immune | 2 stop = Immune | 2 float = Auto }} Battle The shell can use Gigavolt and Magnitude 8, which can be powerful. The head has a chance of using El Niño on its second turn, but if the player keeps up their offensive the head should not be out long enough to get a chance. The battle can be won if either the head or the shell is killed. They both drop items, in this case, the Dragon Claws for Sabin. Thus, it is possible to kill the shell and head simultaneously and receive two of the weapon. Depending on how the player is using Sabin, this can be advantageous, as the Dragon Claws is one of Sabin's best weapons. Strategy It can be killed with one hit if the player casts Break on the shell, or by using the Chainsaw Tool against the head. Otherwise, Fira spells are most effective. The easiest way to kill both the head and the shell simultaneously is to weaken both to under a thousand HP, then have Celes cast Fira on both parts. Alternately, a weaker party may want to summon Catoblepas as both the shell and head are vulnerable to petrification. Another easy way to kill both parts is to cast Banish, but if only the shell dies, killing the head after will still result in two Dragon Claws being awarded. Formations AI script Shell If head is inside of shell: Magnitude 8 (66%) or Nothing (33%) Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) 2nd Turn: Megavolt (33%) or 1000 Needles (33%) or Nothing (33%) If attacked by anything: Gigavolt (33%) Head If head is inside shell: :If Timer >= 20: ::Head comes outside of shell If monster has been damaged twice or more: :Head goes inside shell :Set Timer 0 If head is outside of shell: :1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Megavolt (33%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or El Niño (33%) or Petriblast (33%) Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Angler Whelk appears as a BOSS battle in Darill's Tomb - 2nd Level - Inner Chamber Gallery FFVI Angler Whelk's Head.png|Head (GBA) FFVI Presenter's Head.png|Head (SNES/PS) AnglerWhelk-ffvi-gba-shell.png|Shell (GBA) AnglerWhelk-ffvi-shell.png|Shell (SNES/PS) Presenter.PNG|Full sprite (SNES). AnglerWhelk-ffvi-gba.png|Full sprite (GBA). Gigavolt.png|Gigavolt. Related enemies * Ymir * Neslug Trivia * Angler Whelk's sprite from Final Fantasy VI is recycled and used for the Presenter enemy in Bahamut Lagoon. Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy VI ru:Прыщ-рыболов